


beer me

by patofbutter306



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Masturbation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patofbutter306/pseuds/patofbutter306
Summary: sylvain is bigging hugely and felix can't look away what else is new!!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	beer me

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we stan f(r)at boy sylvain

“Hey, Felix, BEER ME!”

Sylvain’s booming voice reaches him from across the party despite the pounding beat of music and people. Felix happens to be leaning against the fridge, so he obliges, making sure to shake the can a little before pitching it across the room at the enormous man who requested it. 

The glee on Sylvain’s face isn’t contagious, he convinces himself, despite everyone else’s obvious confusion. 

Felix hates parties. 

He hates being dragged out of their dorm room, hates Sylvain’s strong grip on his arm while he complains that he’s too tired to go out, hates the apologetic tone of Sylvain’s voice as he tries to explain away Felix’s attitude to anyone who has the misfortune of meeting him.

Hates that Sylvain is now on his seventh beer in two hours; enough to incapacitate any of the barely-dressed girls clinging to his arms, but barely touching what Felix has to estimate is over three hundred pounds of red-haired, loud-mouthed, tall, round, infuriating –

“Hilda! Hey! Pinkie - yeah, c’mere, come meet my buddy. Hey, Fe!”

\- best friend. Who is suddenly at his side, pushing a kissing couple out of the way to let a curvy, pink-haired girl duck under one massive arm and stare at him with sparkling eyes coated in heavy fake lashes. 

“Felix, hey, this is Hilda. We’re in... Hilda, babe, what class do we have together again?”

He leans over her, flannel-covered gut pressing into her side, and Felix rolls his eyes as she giggles and lays a dainty hand over his middle.

Smallest fucking hand he's ever seen, _ugh._

“Oh, Sylvain! Of course you’d forget - he always asks for help with his homework, as if I’m any use in that department!” 

She throws this to Felix playfully, as if he’s supposed to know she’s an idiot somehow, having just met her. As if Sylvain isn’t top of the class no matter what course they’re taking, lying about needing help as an excuse to steal glances down her shirt. 

“But where would I be without your comforting presence after failing Casagranda’s pop quizzes?” Sylvain flirts back. “Anyways, Hilda, this is Felix! Roommate, best buddy, and recently single to boot! What do you think?”

Recently single is generous, given Felix hasn't had anything more than one rough, angry, _never-mention-it-again_ makeout with Dimitri in the last two years since Annette got tired of his bullshit. He continues glaring directly at Sylvain’s ridiculous face, attempting to telepathically communicate a blunt _fuck off_.

“Hmmm... he doesn’t talk much, does he?"

He finally gives up on the dedicated murderous gaze to take in Hilda's unimpressed squint.

Switches his focus to internally begging her to somehow release him from this mess. 

Hilda breaks away from Sylvain’s side for a moment to stand directly in front of Felix and sip her vodka-cranberry while staring like he’s a strange creature in a zoo. Sylvain waves a hand like he's half given up already and turns away to check out the snacks within reach.

"I need a guy who can talk to me.” Hilda prods, a little more pointedly. 

Sometimes Felix can catch on quick.

“I don’t talk much.”

Sylvain groans audibly from the kitchen island. 

“Well, boo! The search continues,” she lets out an exaggerated sigh, “Sylvain, be a dear – if you see Claude, tell him I’m with Mary tonight?” 

The target of her request is paws-deep in a bowl of chips on the kitchen counter, a handful already in his mouth, but he looks up at his name and gives her a chipmunk-cheeked smile and a crumb-covered thumbs up as she bounces away.

When she’s out of sight, Sylvain takes his eyes off the food for a miraculous second to down the rest of his beer. Then he catches Felix’s eye looking disappointed.

“C’mon, she was great, Fe! Really cute! What’s the matter, I thought you liked tiny and bubbly!”

“Kinda over it. And stop trying to set me up, you know it pisses me off-”

Caspar interrupts, shoving through a couple people with a pizza box in his hands.

“A feast for the king!” He shouts, then kneels into a ridiculous bow and holds the box above his head to a pleased Sylvain.

The aforementioned 'king' takes it along with the fresh beer Caspar produces from a back pocket.

Sylvain clumsily throws a hand over his shoulders in a knighting gesture.

“Awe, Cassy, you shouldn’t have! That game was weeks ago! But of course, I accept.” 

Felix feels his face heat up as Sylvain drops the pizza box on the counter and pulls two slices out immediately, folding them together and groaning into a massive bite. 

“Anything for the lord of beer pong! Gotta feed this monster!” Caspar laughs and claps a hand over Sylvain’s huge belly, shaking it hard.

Sylvain busies himself retaliating while Felix tries desperately to look away.

His collar is too hot. His face is probably beet red. Sylvain doesn’t even spare a hand to fix the bottom of his shirt that’s ridden up his belly from Caspar’s teasing. 

As Caspar stumbles off to be a nuisance elsewhere, Felix fixes Sylvain with a sharp glare, and his mouth fires without giving his brain a chance to catch up.

“How the _fuck_ do you have room for pizza?! You had dinner a couple hours ago and all you’ve done is stuff your face since! No wonder you’re so fucking huge!"

_Too much, asshole. Too mean._

Impossibly, Sylvain just grins slyly at him and winks as he finishes the two slices and licks his fingers for good measure. 

“Just good genes, I guess. And I know you love being the skinny, bitchy one!”

Felix rolls his eyes at the playful reply, immune to Sylvain’s smile. 

"-Hey, RAPH! RAPHAEL! GET OVER HERE!”

 _It’s like he has a megaphone in his chest, fuck,_ Felix gripes inwardly as he’s shocked by the outburst. 

Raphael approaches a moment later with another pizza box and answers Sylvain’s challenge to finish his pie faster, which he agrees to after countering that they should shotgun first. 

Felix fades into the background gladly, since he’s fighting down a tightening in his jeans already and Sylvain’s about to scarf down an entire pizza on top of dinner, on top of nine beers, on top of chips and soda and the McDonald’s he knows is going to be demanded on their drive home, _fuck_. 

He needs to get out of here.

“Shit, look at ‘em go!” “Holy fuck!” “You got this, Raph!”

Shouts follow Felix from the kitchen as he darts for the bathroom. 

The door locks behind him and he immediately unzips his pants and grips himself hard through his boxers, groaning in frustration at how turned on he is just from watching Sylvain – watching him – 

Watching him eat.

He leans against the door and throws an arm around his face, stifling the sounds he knows he’s going to make.

_Sylvain._

He tugs out his cock, fisting it roughly and thinking of Sylvain’s huge hands, his huge _everything_. 

Comments from Sylvain’s friends echo through his mind.

“Hey, big fella!”

“Gotta feed this monster!”

“Man, you’re getting huge!” 

“Rub his belly, it’s good luck”

“Fuck, we’re gonna have to roll him to class after this, boys!”

Whimpering against his arm, he pictures the blissed-out look Sylvain gets when he’s binged through a pile of takeout, burping and flushed and sprawled out on their tiny couch in clothes that were too small before he started eating. 

Sylvain on his knees, belly hanging low between thick spread thighs, begging Felix to feed him – 

He bites hard into his sleeve, a high moan fighting past the fabric and his teeth. In his mind he comes on Sylvain’s face, his mouth hanging open and tongue out to catch whatever he can. 

For the third time this week, he washes away the results of uncontrollable pining after his best friend. His stupid, handsome, _fat_ best friend. 

When he recovers enough to return to the party, Sylvain is significantly less coherent and therefore significantly more amenable to Felix’s suggestion that they head out. 

“Sure Fe,” he slurs, stretching a bit and revealing the bottom of his gut again, “hey, do you think we could-“

“-yeah, Sylvain. We’re going to McDonald’s, don’t worry.” 

“Awe, Fe, you’re the _best_!” 

He’s practically hanging off Felix as they collect their coats – Felix tries to do up the clasps on Sylvain’s jacket and fails to make them stay put around his swollen belly, and Sylvain either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, commenting “’s’okay, I run hot” as he swings the door open and ushers Felix out with a chivalrous bow. 

While they let Felix’s hatchback warm up, he does Sylvain’s seatbelt and feels warm breath on his neck when his friend laughs at his attempt to help. 

“Hah, Fe, I can – I can do it, lemme-”

The belt already clicked into place, Felix wastes no time getting them on the road. 

True to his word, they stop at McDonald’s.

Sylvain leans over and orders his usual pile of garbage, which Felix checks off in his head having memorized the list. 

A Quarter Pounder, a Junior Chicken, a 10-piece nugget with barbecue sauce, a large fry, and a coke.

“-Aaand a snack-size cookies ‘an cream m’flurry.”

Felix startles at the break in routine, and Sylvain looks delighted at the surprise on his face.

“Tha's it, thanks bud!” 

As he pulls ahead, Felix looks over at his pleased best friend questioningly.

“It’s freezing outside. What’s with the ice cream?” 

Sylvain smiles wider. 

“For you, Fe! I know your fave!” 

Felix rolls his eyes, but thanks him anyways.

Sylvain’s face lights up like a Christmas tree when he’s finally able to dig into the brown bag in his lap as Felix drives them home. 

Later, he leaves a glass of water on Sylvain’s nightstand and watches his friend’s belly rise and fall slowly under the blankets with a small, sad smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! might do a sequel for this one later we'll see
> 
> as always i'm [@patofbutter306](https://www.twitter.com/patofbutter306) on twitter!


End file.
